Stay with me
by Mrs.Wonka
Summary: Disclaimer: biensur willy wonka ne mappartient pas et charlie et la chocolaterie non plus...et tout le bla bla... Je sais pas trop ecrire comme summary mais cé ma premiere fic sur charlie et la chocolaterie...donnez moi votre avis...
1. Chapter 1

Je marche tranquillement dans les rue de Londres, journal dans les mains. Lire les nouvelles chaque jour est dans ma routine. Je déteste ne pas être informé de ce qui ce passe autour de moi. Parfois, cela me cause de petits ennuis, je dois bien l'avouer. Mais que peut-on contre les habitudes ?

Cinquième page du journal, je vois une photo de Willy Wonka et d'un petit garçon, tous les deux se tenant la main. Serait-ce lui, le petit Charlie qui héritera de la chocolaterie ? Tout le monde ne fait que parler de cela. Les rumeurs seraient donc vraies. Intéressant. Il est chanceux ce petit. À voir ses yeux briller ainsi, il doit en être conscient. Quoi que c'est peut-être seulement le reflet des flashs des photographes dans ses yeux.

Je jette le journal dans une poubelle de la rue et m'apprête à tourner le coin quand un énorme cube en verre atterrit à un mètre de moi. La surprise me jette par terre et je ne me souviens pas avoir autant hurlé de ma vie. J'ôte mes longues mèches de cheveux de devant mes yeux pour apercevoir le propriétaire de cette chose me tendre la main. Bon Dieu, quand on parle du loup !

« _Euh…Désolé ?_ » Dit-il avec un sourire incertain.

« _Mr. Wonka !_ » Fais-je.

« _Oui ?_ »

Je prends sa main gantée, il m'aide à me relever.

« _Je suis désolé de vous avoir bousculée, mademoiselle._ » Me dit-il.

« _Oh. Ce n'est rien._ » Je lui réponds en enlevant la neige sur mon long manteau noir.

« _Vous en avez un peu là.._ »

Je lève les yeux vers lui et fais un léger sursaut lorsque je me rends compte que sa main est dans mes cheveux.

« _Mais n'ayez pas peur !_, me dit-il, _Voilà ! Vous êtes toute propre ! _»

« _Euh…Merci._ »

Il reste planté devant moi et me regarde avec un grand sourire. Je place mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles et croise les bras, quelque peu gênée. Son sourire disparaît soudainement.

« _Encore désolé de vous avoir importuné, mademoiselle._ » Dit-il.

Il me tend la main mais la retire soudainement, un sourire mal à l'aise affiché sur son visage.

« _Ce n'est rien.. _» Je dis, contrariée.

Puis, il passe devant moi et se dirige vers je ne sais où. Je me rends subitement compte qu'il a laissé son gros truc au beau milieu du trottoir. Je me retourne pour lui en faire part mais il est déjà disparut.

« _Hum.._ »

Je fronce les sourcils et regarde ce cube transparent en verre complètement…Génial. Je vérifie si Willy Wonka n'est vraiment plus dans les parages et appuie sur le bouton qui ouvre les portes. Un « ding » se fait entendre et les portes s'ouvrent devant moi. Je souris et entre à l'intérieur. Ça m'a tout l'air d'un ascenseur ! Il doit y avoir au moins une centaine d'étages !

« _Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que c'est que toutes ces pièces_ ? » Je chuchote pour moi-même.

Alors que j'admire tout ceci, mes doigts jouent avec la mèche de cheveux que Willy a touchés. Je reste ainsi durant de longues minutes, à lire le nom de chaque pièce.

«_ Ding_ ».

Je sors de ma bulle. Qu'est-ce qui vient de faire ce bruit ? Je me tourne rapidement et j'aperçois Willy Wonka debout à quelques centimètres de moi, sourire en coin, venant de refermer les portes de l'ascenseur derrière lui. Je ne me sens soudainement aucunement à ma place, ici…

« _Que faites-vous ici ?_ » Demande-t-il.

« _Euh…Je…Enfin, je…_ »

Je me frappe le front mentalement. Quelle conne je suis d'être entrée là-dedans !

« _Vous vouliez visiter ?_ » Dit-il.

Je baisse la tête en rougissant.

« _Vous n'aviez qu'à demander !_ »

Je le regarde, il appuie sur un bouton et l'ascenseur décolle. Nous allons à une vitesse folle ! Je me tiens dans un coin, les jambes tremblantes, les yeux fermés pour ne pas voir en bas.

« _Vous avez le vertige ?_ » Me demande-t-il.

« _Oui ! » _Je lui réponds sans même ouvrir les yeux._ « Où allons-nous ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissé là-bas ? S'il vous plait, monsieur Wonka, faites-moi descendre !_ »

« _Mais calmez-vous ! Vous êtes en sécurité, là-dedans !_ »

Je tends le bras à l'aveugle pour finalement attraper le manteau de Willy. Je me tire alors jusqu'à lui et cache mon visage dans la fourrure.

« _S'il vous plait ! Je déteste les hauteurs à en mourir !... Je suis désolé d'être entrée sans vous le dire, maintenant faites-moi descendre !_ »

Il met un temps à répondre.

« _Oh, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser partir._ » Me chuchote-t-il.

J'ouvre les yeux. Je sens sa main dans mon dos, hésitante.

« _Comment vous appelez-vous ?_ » Me demande-t-il doucement.

« _Alice…_ »

« _Un nom de famille ?_ »

« _Ritchie._ »

« _Bien._ »

« _Pourquoi ne puis-je pas partir ?_ »

« _Parce que ! Vous avez eu le culot de fouiner dans mes affaires, maintenant vous êtres prise avec moi ! Haha !_ »

Je me décolle subitement. J'espère qu'il ne veut pas…

« _Mr. Wonka…Quelles sont vos intentions !_ »

Il me regarde avec de grands yeux et comprend où je veux en venir. Il éclate de rire.

« _Ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss Ritchie. Si j'aurais voulu quoi que ce soit venant de vous, j'aurais fais en sorte de l'avoir avant !_ »

C'est presque insultant !

« _Oh. Vous n'aviez pas besoin d'en mettre autant !_ » Je marmonne.

« _Pardon ?_ »

« _Votre remarque est presque insultante, monsieur. Savez-vous au moins à qui vous parler comme ça ?_ »

« _Oh, je vois ! Je risque d'être emprisonné, c'est cela ? Vous vouliez être rassurée, non ? Alors n'en faites pas un plat !_ »

« _Ce n'est pas une question d'en faire un plat, c'est le fait de m'avoir insultée !_ »

« _Ce que vous êtes susceptible, Dieu du ciel_. »

« _Pour qui vous prenez vous ?_ »

« _Et vous donc ?_ »

« _Je ne me prend pour personne, je cherche à savoir pourquoi vous m'insulter_ »

« _Je ne vous ait pas insulté ! Rentrez-vous le dans le crâne une fois pour toute !_ »

« _Mr. Wonka, descendez-moi sur le champ ! _»

« _Parfait ! Bonne chance mademoiselle Ritchie !_ »

Encore une fois, je suis une idiote d'avoir dit cela. Il stoppe l'ascenseur et ouvre les porte, mais nous somme en l'air encore. Mais… à l'intérieur ! Il y a des feux d'artifice partout, dont un qui vient de passer à deux pouces de mon visage ! Je recule rapidement et regarde Willy Wonka.

« _Nous sommes à l'intérieur de ma chocolaterie. Bienvenue, miss Ritchie. J'espère que vous trouverez votre chemin ! _»

« _Vous n'allez pas me jeter dans le vide !_ »

« _C'est vous qui vouliez sortir !_ »

Bouchée. Je suis bouchée. Je soupire.

« _Quelle est cette place ?_ » Je demande calmement en regardant tout autour de moi.

« _C'est ici que l'on test si les Pop-ups(1) exploseront comme il faut._ »

Je suis émerveillée, je dois bien l'avouer. Je souris, j'ai l'impression de retomber en enfance. Je me tourne vers Willy. Il me fixe, sérieux, accoté sur sa canne. Les couleurs de toute ces 'explosions', si on peut dire, reflètent sur lui. Je n'ai jamais remarqué, avant cet instant, qu'il était doté d'une beauté rare.

« _Voulez-vous toujours sortir ?_ » Me demande-t-il.

* * *

(1) JE SAIS PAS COMMENT SA S'APPELLE, VEUILLEZ M'EXCUSEZ SI J'AI FAIS UNE FAUTE ! 


	2. Chapter 2

N/A : Merci pour vos reviews, Tania tu ma bien fait rire ! ;) Voici la suite !

Après avoir marmonné « Je ne suis plus sûre, non, de vouloir sortir. », Willy Wonka fait alors en sorte que l'ascenseur continue son chemin. Nous atterrissons sur une petite colline où le paysage lui-même semble être fabriqué de bonbons de toutes sortes.

« _Wow…_ » Je dis pour moi-même.

« _Moui, wow, en effet_. » Répond Willy.

« _Ce sont tous des bonbons, n'est-ce pas ?_ » Je demande en touchant délicatement la branche d'un arbre.

« _Oui. Tout est fait de friandises._ »

« _Vous êtes génial._ » Je dis en me retournant vers Willy.

Il me fixe et sourit.

« _Merci._ _Venez._ »

Je le suis jusqu'à une petite maison presque entièrement démolie et qui ne semble pas pouvoir tenir solidement encore bien longtemps. D'énormes salières sont suspendues au dessus et versent le sel au dessus de la maison pour un effet de neige. C'est magnifique…ingénieux !

« _À qui appartient cette maison ? C'est la vôtre ?_ »

« _Non !_ » Me dit-il, riant légèrement. « _Voici la maison des Bucket._ »

« _Les Bucket ?_ »

Il cogne trois petits coups et ouvre la porte.

« _Bonjour Willy !_ » Fait un homme, assit à la table, journal en main.

« _Bonjour ! Hey Grand-Pa Joe ! _» Fait Willy, le sourire aux lèvres.

Un vieil homme descend les marches. Euh, si on peut appeler cela ainsi. Malgré la pauvreté de l'endroit, je dois avouer que cette maison est très chaleureuse.

« _Willy ! Comment-allez vous ?_ » Dit le vieil homme.

« _Très bien, merci ! Et vous ?_ »

« _En pleine forme ! Avez-vous trouvez ce que je vous ai demandé ?_ »

Willy sort une petite boîte de sa poche.

« _Voilà !_ »

« _Merci ! Mais, qui est donc cette jeune femme _?» Demande le vieil homme en me regardant.

Trois autres personnes âgées et une femme tenant une casserole se tournent vers moi, y compris l'homme à table, le 'Grand-Pa Joe' et Willy Wonka.

« _Voici Mademoiselle Ritchie, les Bucket._ »

« _Comme elle est jolie !_ » Dit une vieille femme qui se trouve avec les personnes âgées.

« _Pour une fois que tu dis quelque chose qui a du sens, Georgina ! _» Lui dit le vieil homme qui semble être son mari.

« _Je me sens gênée…_ » Je chuchote.

Grand-papa Joe me prend la main et rit de bon cœur.

« _Ne soyez pas timide avec nous ! Venez donc déjeuner avec nous_ ! »

« _Willy, vous restez aussi ?_ » Demande la femme à la cuisine.

« _Non, je dois aller rejoindre Charlie à la salle d'inventions. Mais nous serons ici pour dîner, je le jure ! _»

Je tourne les yeux vers Willy et lève un sourcil. Je connais encore moins ces personnes que lui et il me laisse toute seule avec eux !

« _Willy !_ » Fais-je, inquiète.

Il me fait un clin d'œil. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette blague ? WILLY !

Il sort et ferme la porte. Mon Dieu.

Grand-papa Joe me fait assoir à table, entre l'homme plus jeune et une grand-mère.

« _Comment connaissez-vous Willy ?_ » Me demande Grand-papa Joe, en s'assoyant devant moi.

« _En fait, je ne le connais pas beaucoup. Enfin, vraiment pas beaucoup…_ »

« _Comment se fait-il que vous l'accompagnez dans la chocolaterie, alors ?_ » Me demande la femme qui prépare le déjeuner, un air surpris affiché sur le visage.

Tous les visages sont tournés vers moi. C'est plus qu'embarrassant.

« _Euh, écoutez. J'ai croisé Mr. Wonka il y a à peine une heure. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'a emmené ici. Je crois qu'il m'en veut d'être entrée dans son… Espèce d'ascenseur en verre_. »

« _S'il vous en voudrait, il vous aurait simplement chassé !_ » Me dit un vieil homme.

Je réfléchis. 

« _Alors… Pourquoi suis-je ici ?_ »

Tous semblent chercher la réponse en silence.

« _Bon, finis les réflexions, on en reparlera plus tard !_ » Dis la femme, enthousiaste, en servant le déjeuner. Elle me fait un clin d'œil. Je ne comprends pas.

Lorsqu'elle arrive près de moi pour me servir, elle me chuchote : « _On s'en reparle après le déjeuner, okay ?_ »

« _Okay…_ »

Durant le déjeuner, j'ai constaté que les Bucket étaient une famille incroyablement gentille, simple, chaleureuse, le genre de famille que j'aurais aimé avoir. Le genre de personne avec qui parler de tout et de rien n'est aucunement gênant. Le genre de personne qui ne vous juge que par ce que vous êtes réellement. Ils me font sans cesse sourire.

Une fois le repas terminé, madame Bucket m'entraîne au salon. Nous nous asseyons sur le canapé.

« _Que vouliez-vous me dire ?_ » Je demande doucement.

« _Et bien… Il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose._ »

Elle sourit toujours. Ce ne doit pas être si grave…

«_ Willy et moi sommes très proches, vous voyez. Il me considère un peu comme sa meilleure amie. _»

Je garde le silence et l'écoute attentivement.

« _Enfin. Il me raconte tout ce qui lui passe par la tête vous voyez. Et il y a quelques temps…Il m'a parlé d'un rêve qu'il ne cessait de faire._ »

« _Un rêve ?_ »

« _Oui. Je crois que je me dois de vous dire la vérité, mais n'en parler pas à Willy. Pas que je ne m'assume pas, c'est qu'il est déjà assez tourmenté ces temps-ci, pas besoin d'apprendre que je raconte son rêve ! Et puis, c'est pour votre bien aussi._ »

« _Je vous le promet madame Bucket._ » Je lui dis en souriant.

Elle continue :

« _Il m'a dit avoir rêvé souvent qu'il rencontrait une jeune femme dans la ville. Toujours la même. Bref, grande, mince, cheveux longs foncés, et 'plus que magnifique', a-t-il dit. Un peu comme vous…_ »

Je rougis.

« _Oh.._ »

« _Il dit aussi que chaque fois qu'il va en ville, les rares fois, il souhaite la rencontrer par hasard, comme dans son rêve. Comme s'il souhaitait que cela se réalise, ou qu'il aille eu une prémonition… Je me disais, pauvre Willy, il risque d'attendre longtemps. Mais lui, il était tellement déterminé à vous trouver ! Vous auriez dût le voir… _»

« _Me trouver !_ »

Je fais de grands yeux. Je me trompais. C'est grave. Elle prend une pause, puis continue.

« _Je crois qu'il vous a amené ici parce que vous êtes la fille de ses rêves_. » Me dit-elle sérieusement.

Je ris nerveusement. La fille de ses rêves !...Je sais qu'elle veut dire que je suis celle à qui Willy a rêvé…Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à la fameuse expression 'la fille de ses rêves' et ça me trouble un peu.

« _Il n'a probablement pas voulu vous laisser partir et a agis par instinct. _» Dit madame Bucket en pensant.

_« Pourtant… Il avait l'air 'normal'… ?_ » Je dis incertaine.

Elle rit.

« _Willy n'est pas quelqu'un de normal, je vous le dis tout de suite !_ »

« _Euh.._ »

« _Ce n'est pas un homme comme les autres. Vous le constaterez par vous-même_. »

Je réfléchis.

« _Si je comprends bien…Willy a l'intention de me garder ici…_ »

« _Ça en a tout l'air. _»

« _Il a l'intention de me garder longtemps ? Parce que j'ai une vie moi dehors, vous savez !_ » Dis-je en devenant soudainement nerveuse.

Madame Bucket se lève et repasse son tablier avec ses mains.

« _Vous lui en glisserai un mot, alors…_ » Me dit-elle.

« _Lui en glisser un mot ?_ »

Elle se dirige vers la cuisine et commence à laver la vaisselle. Je me place à côté d'elle et l'aide du mieux que je peux.

« _Vous venez de me dire que je suis la fille de ses rêves et vous voulez que je lui dise que je ne peux pas rester avec lui ?_ »

« _Si vous voulez retourner dehors… c'est ce qu'il y a à faire !_ »

« _Mais…Je vais carrément lui briser le cœur !_ »

« _Je sais…_ » Elle le dit en un soupire.

Je me tourne et regarde dans le vide.

« _Je déteste faire de la peine, madame Bucket._ »

« _Je comprends._ »

« _Que dois-je faire ?_ »

Elle met un temps à répondre.

« _Pourquoi ne pas lui proposer de venir quelques fois à la chocolaterie ? Cela vous permettrait de continuer vos activités et faire connaissance avec Willy à la même occasion._ »

Elle a raison. Je vais lui proposer ça.

Je soupire.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il rêve de MOI ?


End file.
